


[Cover Art] for "Ampersand" by Indybaggins

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/gifts), [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ampersand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439126) by [Indybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins). 



Before I say anything about this I must point out that I'm not usually into either Omegaverse or Mpreg stories. Well maybe an occasional Sherlock as an omega ... but I usually have problems taking anything else as something other than crack-fic. This WIP story with its pregnant Mycroft and complicated but sensitive polyamory situation is really a good read though. I decided it needed a cover for my Kobo so here you go.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/29725804516/in/dateposted-public/)

The cover uses a caligraphy ampersand I found in a google search, a lovely texture from the Malayah collection by Spooky_Window on DeviantArt and Khorazir cosplaying Sherlock at Westminster Tube Station. That photo was taken on a very fun photoshoot a few years back with a lovely John Watson cosplayed by another fan. I wish we'd had more characters so we could have done other scenarios and I wish we could have had more than half a day to work together. 


End file.
